Episode 1498 (18th October 1990)
Plot It is the day of Frank's vasectomy reversal operation. The atmosphere is strained between Frank and Kim, Zoe tells Kim that she knows her father is drinking again. Kathy is working hard at Emmerdale Farm to make up for leaving. Amos pulls his first pint since his stroke and he tells Henry that he wants to work behind the bar again. Henry rings round and organises a welcome back party. Charlie visits Dolly at Home Farm, but she is not too pleased to see him. Alan takes delivery of some new furniture. Amos reminds Henry that it is eighteen years since he moved to Beckindale. Seth offers his services to Tony and asks for a role in the concert. Elsa admits that she is scared to move away from her mum as she doesn't know anything about having a baby. Chris and Zoe discuss Frank's drink problem. Chris blames Kim. Eric covers for Charlie when his wife phones the market asking to speak to him. Zoe finds out that Frank missed her graduation ceremony because he was drunk. Kim pours all the drink in Home Farm down the sink; she asks Zoe to stop drinking as well. Joe calls round and Kim confides in him that Frank is an alcoholic. Zoe confides in Archie. Amos shows Sarah his secret diaries. He has been writing them since 1940. He tells Sarah that he became the landlord of The Woolpack in October 1948. She tells him that he should have them transcribed as they are of historical value. Kathy is looking through Chris's music collection to find a song to sing at the concert. She comes across a tape with a song called 'Just This Side of Love' on it. Chris admits that he wrote it while in a group called The Cats Whiskers when he was 16. Frank apologises to Kim for the things he has said to her whilst drunk. He tells her that he really wants a baby now. Henry brushes Amos's suit ready for his return to the bar. He is disappointed when he walks out and finds that Annie and Seth are the only people in the bar. However the people of the village are waiting outside and auction off the first pint pulled by Amos; Alan bids £50. Kate conducts the bidding and afterwards tells Joe that she feels guilty auctioning off alcohol when she is due in court on a drink drive charge and worries as she saw a photographer in the crowd. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, nursery flat, sitting room and hallway *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and old tap room *Emmerdale Farm - Field *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Unknown field Notes *Amos Brearly and Henry Wilks acknowledge the programme's 18th anniversary by noting how it's eighteen years since Annie Sugden buried Jacob Sugden and since Henry arrived in the village - events of Episode 1 (16th October 1972). They also refer to The "Old" Woolpack and the 1976 storyline of having to move the premises due to subsidence. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD